Confiance, Loyauté et Poussière de Fée
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Découvrez les aventures de Kurt aux Pays des Merveilles dans lequel vit Blaine Anderson, le garçon qui ne voulait plus grandir!


Bon j'avais dit que ce serait un recueil d'Os mélangeant Disney et Glee mais en voyant combien de pages cette OS fait(21 pages world) je me suis dit que je préférais me concentré sur The Dancing Dead pour le moment(surtout que mon cousin, qui ne regarde pas Glee mais est fan de TWD et de ma fiction aussi apparemment m'harcèle pour avoir la suite). Mais qui sais peut être qu'il y aura des autres OS dans le future. Pour le moment je vous laisse avec ce mélange de Peter Pan et Glee :-). Le titre vient de la chanson « Je Crois » venant de « Peter Pan 2, Retour au Pays Imaginaire » et que je trouve tout simplement magnifique(perso je la préfère en anglais mais chacun ses goût). Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-)

Confiance, Loyauté et Poussière de Fée

Notre histoire se déroule dans une modeste demeure de Londres. Dans cette maison habite la famille Darling, la plus heureuse des familles que vous puissiez rencontrer. Burt Darling qui travaillait dans une banque connaissait le prix d'absolument tout et se disait le plus riche des hommes car il avait épousé une femme qui valait des millions de joyaux. Elizabeth n'était jamais vue sans un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, lèvres auxquelles était suspendu un baiser que Kurt n'avait jamais pu saisir, il était pourtant là, juste au coin droit de ses lèvres. Kurt était le cadet de la famille Darling. Il passait ses soirées à raconter des histoires de pirates à sa jeune sœur Britanny et à son frère Finn. Leur tante Mildred trouvait que cela et le fait que la gouvernante de la famille soit une chienne s'appelant Nana troublait l'environnement du foyer. En cette soirée toute la famille était réunie, comme c'était l'habitude lors des week-ends. Elizabeth avait fini son solo de piano et Finn et Britanny avaient décrété que c'était au tour de Kurt et qu'il devait raconter une histoire.

- Bon, quelle histoire voulez vous?

- Parle-nous de « Plat de Nouilles » avec ses mains recousues à l'envers. Dit Britanny

- Non de Cecco qui a gravé son nom sur le ventre du gouverneur à Goa. Renchérit Finn

- Juste ciel ! S'exclama tante Mildred

- Crochet ! Dirent Finn et Britanny en chœur

- Crochet ? S'étonna Mildred

- Crochet , le pirate donc les yeux deviennent rouge sang quand il vous étripe. Expliqua Finn qui connaissait cette histoire par cœur car c'était celle qu'il demandait toujours à Kurt quand il voulait entendre une histoire.

- Mon Dieu, comment des enfants peuvent savoir de telles choses à leur âge ? Dit Mildred, avec une voix effrayée face aux propos que ses neveux et nièces tenaient.

- Je ne suis pas savant ma tante, intervint Kurt, mais laissez-moi vous dire que je connais bien les pirates.

Cette information fit hoqueter tante Mildred de terreur.

- J'ai pour ambition d'écrire un grand roman en trois parties qui racontera mes aventures. Continua Kurt

- Quelles aventures ?! Demanda tante Mildred

- Je ne les ai pas encore vécues mais elles seront palpitantes. Affirma Kurt

- Mon enfant les écrivains ne sont pas bien perçus dans notre société. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ces rêves futiles et de te trouver un réel avenir. Une femme ne voudra jamais se marier à un romancier.

- Mariage ?s'exclama toute la famille à tour de rôle.

- Mais ma tante, Kurt n'a même pas encore 13 ans. Intervint Elizabeth

- Approche-toi mon enfant que je puisse évaluer la chose. Dit tante Mildred à l'intention de Kurt

Celui-ci obéit à sa tante et s'approcha d'elle, sous les rires de Finn et Britanny qui furent vite arrêtés par les ordres de leur père. Tante Mildred demanda à Kurt de se tourner et commença à examiner sa bouche.

- Oh oui c'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit Tante Mildred une fois son examen fini.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt, un peu inquiet.

- Mais oui regardez bien, il est là. Juste au coin à droite. Tout comme sa mère. Continua la tante sans se préoccuper des questions de Kurt.

La famille observa la bouche de Kurt qui n'arrêtait pas de réitérer sa question, restant sans réponse jusqu'à ce que sa mère s'exclame:

- Le baiser caché !

- Mais... mais à quoi sert-il ? Demanda Kurt

- A vivre la plus grande de toutes les aventures. Ceux qui la rencontrent entrouvrent la porte du paradis.

- Rencontrer qui ?

- Celle à qui le baiser appartient.

« Ou plutôt celui » pensa Kurt. Mais ça il le garderait pour lui même. Car à cette époque deux hommes qui s'aimaient c'était encore plus mal vu que d'être écrivain. Pourtant il mourait d'envie de pouvoir en parler à ses parents, de se libérer de ce lourd secret. Les seuls au courant étaient Finn et Britanny qui d'ailleurs ne cessaient de le charrier en prétendant qu'il était amoureux d'un des pirates du bateau de Crochet. Kurt n'était pas attiré par les pirates, mais plutôt par le garçon qu'il imaginait les battre et qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves. Celui-ci n'avait pas de nom pour le moment,même si Kurt espérait qu'il lui dise dans un de ses rêves, il ne le faisait jamais. Mais pour sa tante la seule personne à qui il devrait se marier serait une fille de bonne famille, et pour ça Kurt devrait arrêter de passé autant de temps avec son frère et sa sœur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait dit aux parents Darling une fois que les enfants avaient quitté la pièce, mais ils restèrent dans le couloir pour écouter ce que disait leur tante. Les enfants étaient tous catastrophés de cette décision. Ce fut l'un des rares soirs où ils allèrent se coucher sans leur histoire. Cette nuit là Kurt fut témoin de quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait senti un chatouillement sur son nez et s'était retrouvé en face d'un garçon volant quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier prit peur et se recula, se tapant dans le mur derrière lui. Kurt vit quelque chose de noir se détacher de son corps puis il le vit s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Kurt s'y précipita, mais il ne vit aucun petit garçon étendu sur le sol, car aucun petit garçon n'était tombé. Cette péripétie le poursuivit jusqu'à l'école. Pendant ses cours il dessina ce garçon sur une de ses feuilles de cahier, mais sa professeur le vit. Elle fut très mécontente du manque d'attention de Kurt et fit envoyer une lettre pour parler de cet incident à la banque de Mr. Darling. Ce dernier s'était entraîné à faire la conversation toute la journée afin d'être invité au bal pour trouver une fiancée à Kurt. Il s'apprêtait à parler du bal à Mr. Figgins quand quelque chose que même Kurt avec son imagination débordante n'aurait pu inventer se produisit. A l'instant même où Burt s'apprêtait à engager la conversation, son fils fit irruption dans la banque, à la poursuite de la messagère devant donner la lettre de la professeur. A la suite de Kurt se trouvait Nana, celle-ci glissa sur le carrelage de la banque, rentra tête la première dans le groupe de banquiers qui s'était formé autour de Mr. Darling, les faisant tous tomber. Mr. Figgins se releva en disant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié. Mr. Darling rejeta la faute sur Nana, décrétant qu'elle n'était pas une gouvernante mais un chien et que les chiens devaient rester dans leur niche, ce qu'il mit en application le soir même. Malgré cette histoire Burt et Elizabeth furent invités au bal et laissèrent la garde des enfants à tante Mildred. La tante avait pour autre mission d'enseigner le savoir vivre à Kurt, le matin suivant. Cette nuit-là Kurt fut réveillé par un coup de vent qui ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand. Il se leva et le vit, le même petit garçon que l'autre nuit. Celui-ci était sur le sol, se débattant avec la chose noire qui s'était échappé de son corps l'autre nuit et il pleurait.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kurt.

L'enfant se releva surpris par la voix de Kurt.

- Toi qui es-tu d'abord ? Répliqua le garçon

- Kurt Elizabeth, Mildred, Andy Hummel Darling et toi ?

- Blaine Anderson.

- Et où habites-tu ?

- Deuxième étoile à droite et puis tout droit jusqu'au matin.

- C'est ce qu'on écrit comme adresse sur tes lettres ?

- Je reçois pas de lettres.

- Mais tes parents doivent en recevoir.

- J'ai pas de parents.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

- Non ! S'indigna-t-il. C'est à cause de cette stupide ombre que je n'arrive pas à recoller ! Et puis je pleurais pas d'abord !

Kurt le regarda se débattre un moment avec son ombre avant de fouiller dans son tiroir pour l'aider. Il en sortit du fil,une aiguille et un dé à coudre.

- Laisse-moi faire. Dit-il en s'asseyant, lui saisissant le pied. Ça risque de piquer un peu. Le prévint-il avant de prendre l'ombre et de la recoudre sur le corps de Blaine.

Quand il eut fini, Blaine s'envola et se réjouit de voir son ombre rester accrochée à lui.

- Merci, tu es un vrai gentleman. Dit-il à Kurt

- De rien. Répondit Kurt en retournant dans son lit. Allez, bonne nuit.

Pourtant Blaine ne repartit pas et au lieu de ça il monta sur le lit de Kurt.

- Kurt, je dois te dire que tu vaux bien plus que 20 Garçons Perdus.

- Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Kurt de nouveau totalement réveillé.

- Les enfants tombés de leur poussette quand leur gouvernante regardait ailleurs. Si personne ne les demande après 7 jours on les envoie au Pays Imaginaire. Et toi tu ne pourrais jamais être l'un d'eux. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour tomber de ta poussette.

- Toi tu sais comment parler aux jeunes garçons. Dit Kurt . Je serais bien tenté de te donner un... baiser.

Blaine tendit sa main vers lui, attendant que Kurt lui donne son baiser.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Kurt

- Je le saurai quand tu me le donneras.

Kurt lui donna, non pas un vrai baiser mais le dé à coudre. Blaine le renifla, l'observa sous tous les angles possibles puis le mit dans la poche de son costume fait de lianes et d'autres plantes.

-J'imagine que c'est à moi de t'en donner un maintenant. Dit alors Blaine

-Si tu veux. Dit Kurt en tendant sa joue,les yeux fermés.

Blaine ne comprit pas son geste, et fouilla sur lui pour trouver quoi donner à Kurt. Il arracha un gland qui était sur son costume et lui tendit. Il toussa légèrement pour indiquer à Kurt de rouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit le « baiser » de Blaine et dit :

- Il est joli.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre un lien de cuir afin de s'en faire un pendentif et il continua d'interroger Blaine.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Assez jeune.

- Tu ne sais pas ton âge ?

- J'me suis sauvé .Expliqua-t-il. Un soir j'ai entendu mes parents parler de ce que j'allais faire de mon avenir, alors j'ai couru jusqu'aux jardins de Kensington et j'ai rencontré Clo.

- Clo ?demanda Kurt confus.

- Clochette, c'est ma fée.

- Les fée n'exis...  
Kurt fut coupé par Blaine qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis jamais ça ! Lui ordonna Blaine. A chaque fois que tu dis ça, une fée meurt. Et je ne pourrai jamais retrouver Clochette si elle est morte.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'une fée se trouve cachée dans cette chambre ?

- On vient pour écouter les histoires. J'aime bien celle avec le prince qui ne trouve pas la dame qui a des pantoufles de vair.

- Cendrillon. Oh mais il l'a trouvée et ils... ils...

Kurt butait sur les mots car il se trouvait très proche de Blaine et il s'était perdu dans ses yeux,mais il se reprit quand même et finit sa phrase.

- Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Blaine, dit Kurt, je serais bien tenté de te donner un dé à coudre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour lui répondre Kurt approcha ses lèvres des siennes, geste que Clochette cachée au fond du placard n'apprécia pas du tout. Voyez-vous, Clochette était secrètement amoureuse de Blaine, et étant une fée elle ne pouvait ressentir qu'un seul sentiment à la fois. Celui qui l'envahit à ce moment fut la jalousie. Elle se débattit dans le tiroir et réussit à en sortir. Elle se précipita alors sur Kurt, qui était vraiment trop proche de SON Blaine à son goût. Elle agrippa les cheveux de Kurt le tirant loin de Blaine.

- Clochette ! Arrête ! Lui ordonna Blaine.

- Mais elle est folle ! Elle m'a fait mal ! Se plaignit Kurt.

- Elle n'est pas très bien élevée. Elle dit que si tu tentes encore une fois de me donner un dé à coudre... elle te tuera.

- Et moi qui croyais que les fées étaient charmantes. Rétorqua Kurt face à Clochette qui le narguait.

Clochette se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour partir et Blaine la suivit, mais Kurt le retint.

- Blaine, attends, ne pars pas !

- Je dois aller raconter la fin de Cendrillon aux Garçons Perdus.

- Je connais plein d'autres histoires, je pourrais leur raconter.

- Viens avec moi alors.

- Mais je ne sais pas voler.

- Je t'apprendrai. Allez viens !

- A une condition : Finn et Britanny viennent avec nous.

Blaine regarda dans les deux autres lits de la chambres où se trouvaient les deux enfants endormis à poings fermés.

- Marché conclus. Réveille-les.

Kurt se précipita vers son frère et sa sœur et les réveilla en leur expliquant qui était le garçon se trouvant dans leur chambre, en leur disant qu'il allait leur apprendre à voler.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Dit Finn

Blaine lui prouva le contraire en s'envolant devant lui.

- Tout ce dont vous avez besoin c'est de pensées heureuses.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Dit Britanny, sautant de son lit et criant tout ce qui la rendait heureuse. Licornes,Tartes au Fraises, Arc-En-Ciel !

Mais son vol s'arrêta bien vite, car il lui manquait un ingrédient essentiel à l'art de voler : la Poussière de Fée. Blaine attrapa alors Clochette et la secoua au dessus d'elle et Britanny s'éleva dans les airs. Il fit de même au-dessus de Finn et Kurt qui la rejoignirent bien vite et ils sortirent tous par la fenêtre. Quand ils arrivèrent au Pays Imaginaire ils virent un bateau pirate entres les nuages. Le Bateau de Crochet ! Dès que le Capitaine aperçut Blaine et ses amis entre les nuages, il tira des boulets de canon dans leur direction. Blaine y échappa mais Kurt fut touché et envoyé loin dans le ciel. Britanny et Finn furent effrayés et ne réussirent plus à avoir de pensées heureuses, ce qui les fit tomber dans un lac en dessous d'eux. Lac qui était la propriété de la Princesse Sanny La Tigresse. Celle-ci les sortit de l'eau où ils étaient tombés et les emmena auprès des Enfants Perdus. Ceux-ci étaient occupé à écouter ce que Clochette leur racontait sur l' « oiseau » qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était pas un oiseau, mais Kurt que le boulet de canon avait emmené jusqu'ici . Clochette, rongée par la jalousie ordonna qu'on lui tire dessus. Une des flèches le toucha, le faisant tomber aux pieds des Enfants Perdus.

- C'est pas un oiseau ça. C'est un garçon. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Entre temps Blaine arriva, annonçant qu'il connaissait la fin de Cendrillon et qu'il avait ramené le conteur avec lui. C'est là qu'il vit Kurt étendu sur le sol, une flèche plantée dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita à ses côtés demandant qui avait osé faire ça.

- C'est moi,Blaine, dit Jeff. N'aie pas de pitié, tues-moi pour ce que j'ai fait !

Blaine s'apprêta à le faire mais il fut arrêté par la respiration de Kurt.

- Il n'est pas mort. Dit Blaine en retirant la flèche

Celle-ci s'était plantée dans le « baiser » que Blaine lui avait offert.

- Fabriquez-lui une maison! Ordonna Blaine aux Garçons Perdus. Ils vous faudra bien ça pour vous faire pardonner !

Les Garçons Perdus partirent remplir leur devoir, mais deux d'entre eux allèrent dirent à Blaine:

- C'est Clochette qui nous a dit de faire ça.

Blaine appela la fée, lui demandant s'ils disaient vrai. Clochette lui dit que oui, ce qui poussa Blaine à la bannir car elle avait brisé leur amitié. Elle partit donc à l'autre bout de la Forêt Enchantée.

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla, remis du choc et se demandant où il avait atterri ou s'il n'avait pas même rêvé toute cette histoire. Mais non, c'était bien réel car Blaine vint tout de suite le voir à son réveil.

- Alors tu es prêt à vivre de grandes aventures ?

- Et comment ! Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Sanny La Tigresse veut vous faire voir les sirènes.

- Des Sirènes ? Quelles autres choses merveilleuse cache ce monde ?

- C'est le Pays des Merveilles, alors tout ce que tu peux imaginer se trouve ici.

- Même des Pirates ?

- Surtout des Pirates. Mais un conseil : évite de t'approcher du navire de Crochet...

- Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas le battre ?

- Tu sais peut être très bien manier l'aiguille mais je ne pense pas que le sabre soit quelque chose que tu aies eu l'occasion de beaucoup utiliser à Londres.

- Vous me sous-estimez mon cher. Je vais vous prouver que je suis aussi doué au combat à l'épée qu'à la couture.

Sur ce Kurt se releva d'un coup, sortant de la cabane que les Enfants Perdus lui avaient construit, et il prit le sabre que Blaine lui tendait. Un combat acharné, mais amical, s'engagea alors entre eux. Combat dont Kurt sortit vainqueur.

- Tu as raison. Je t'ai sous-estimé sur ce point. Dit Blaine en ramassant son sabre que Kurt avait fait voler à l'orée de la forêt.

- Tu es plutôt doué, j'ai même cru que tu allais gagner pendant un moment.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous complimenter, on pourrait aller voir les Sirènes. S'impatienta Finn

Kurt lui lança un regard noir, car sa remarque avait fait tourner la tête à Blaine et Kurt ne pouvait plus admirer ses yeux.

- Si tout le monde est prêt alors moi aussi. Décréta Blaine. Sanny ?

Celle-ci répondit dans un dialecte inconnu de Kurt, malgré le fait qu'il était multilingue. Mais Blaine, lui la comprenait et il leur traduisit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il la suivirent tous jusqu'à la grotte du crane où vivait les sirènes.

- Doucement, si vous les effrayez, elle peuvent devenir très méchantes. Les prévint Blaine.

Il s'approcha d'elles, leur parlant dans une langue qui ne ressemblait qu'à des murmures et des sifflements, un peu comme des serpents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda Kurt.

- Qu'elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avec une aura aussi belle.

- Une aura ? C'est un peu comme l'âme, non ?

- Pas vraiment...C'est une onde lumineuse autour de toi, qui suivant la couleur qu'elle a, va déterminer ta personnalité. Elle dit que tu es violet et or : doté d'une grande spiritualité.

- Je ne savais pas que les sirènes avaient ce genre de pouvoirs. Et toi de quelle couleur es-tu ?

Blaine demanda à la sirène en utilisant leur langue étrange. Kurt trouvait Blaine encore plus magnifique quand il parlait comme ça.

- Blanc : La pureté. J'ai une aura d'enfant contrairement à toi.

Blaine avait fait cette remarque d'une voix plutôt amère. Kurt n'eut pas le temps de lui demander en quoi cela était une mauvaise chose, ou du moins avait l'air d'en être une pour Blaine, car la Sirène s'affola débitant des millions de phrases avant de replonger dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle sent d'autres auras, des auras maléfiques.

Blaine saisit son sabre, s'envolant et tournant dans la grotte afin de trouver la source maléfique que la sirène avait senti. Sanny elle de son côté n'arrêtait pas de parler,en indien sûrement. Elle prononçait des phrases qui ressemblaient fortement à des sorts.

- Blaine, qu'arrive-t-il à Sanny ? Demanda Britanny inquiète.

- Elle lance des sorts de pureté pour éloigner les mauvais esprits qu'il y a ici.

- Quels mauvais esprits ? Dit Kurt qui lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je ne connais qu'un seul être pouvant projeter une aura si mauvaise que les sirènes puissent voir à des kilomètres à la ronde : Crochet !

- Quelle perspicacité pour un enfant. Répliqua une voix dure et grave.

- Je ne suis pas un vieux poisson pourri moi au moins. Répliqua Blaine. Que veux-tu Crochet ? Tu es venu voir ton cher ami le crocodile ?

Crochet était l'être le plus mauvais, le plus maléfique et qui avait l'aura la plus noire du Pays Imaginaire. Il passait son temps à élaborer des plans pour se venger de Blaine. Celui-ci lui avait coupé la main droite lors d'un combat puis il avait lancé cette dernière au crocodile. Crocodile qui cherchait toujours à croquer Crochet tout cru, par chance il avait aussi avalé la montre de Crochet avec sa main ce qui faisait que Crochet pouvait l'entendre arriver grâce à son tic-tac constant.

- Si je devais revenir le voir ce serait pour le remercier ainsi que toi. Car maintenant je suis un Pirate encore plus dangereux grâce à ce crochet à la place de ma main.

- Et bien, de rien. Dit Blaine. Alors tu es seulement revenu pour des remerciements ?

- Non je voulais juste souhaiter la bienvenue à tes nouveaux amis. Et te passer le bonjour d'une très bonne amie à toi. Dit Crochet en sortant Clochette, enfermée dans une petite cage, de sa poche.

Celle-ci avait l'air très en colère, mais pas contre celui tenant la cage, elle l'était contre Blaine qui l'avait banni.

- Clochette ! Espèce de traîtresse ! Comment peux-tu être complice de cet affreux pirate ? Tu n'es vraiment pas digne d'une fée.

Cette remarque brisa le tout petit cœur de Clochette, qui chercha à s'échapper de sa cage pour se faire pardonner. Si elle avait accepté de rejoindre les rangs de Crochet c'était pour la simple raison qu'elle voulait en finir avec ce vieux poisson pourri. Bien qu'elle soit en colère contre Blaine, parce qu'il lui préférait cet humain, elle n'avait pas oublié sa loyauté envers son ami. Elle voulait prévenir Blaine, lui dire qu'elle jouait les agents doubles, mais sa cage l'en empêchait.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être trahi, Blaine ? Dit Crochet. Tu vois ce que je ressentais maintenant, quand tu m'as volé mon trésor.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, pourquoi ressasser le passé ? Et puis tu as une nouvelle flibustière à tes côtés pour me remplacer maintenant. Dit Blaine en fixant Clochette qui essayait toujours de sortir de sa cage, en vain. Je pense que notre conversation est terminée Crochet, à moins que tu veuilles te battre ?

-Ça ne dépend que de toi. Si tu veux récupérer ta fée, tu devras me battre.

-Tu peux la garder, je n'ai que faire d'une traîtresse à mes côtés. Sur ce au-revoir Crochet.

Blaine se reposa près de ses amis.

- Que voulait-il dire par trahison ?

- J'étais pirate sur son bateau avant. Mais c'était juste pour pouvoir lui voler son trésor. Depuis on est les pires ennemis du monde. J'arrive pas à croire que Clo ait pu le rejoindre.

- Peut-être qu'elle joue elle aussi un double jeu. Dit Kurt.

- Dans quel but ?

- Pour renvoyer Crochet là où il a sa place : au fond de l'océan avec les poissons pourris. Dit Nick, un des Garçons Perdus. Et au fait, Blaine, ton but au début était de prendre possession du navire, Clochette cherche peut être a finir cette mission que tu t'étais attribué.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais n'empêche qu'elle m'a trahi.

- Dans mon peuple elle serait brûlée pour ça. Dit Sanny.

- On n'ira pas jusque là ! Elle m'a trahi mais je lui laisse le doute concernant ses motivations. Bon quelle est la prochaine étape de la visite ?

- Une cérémonie officielle dans ma tribu. Suivez-moi !

Elle les mena au sommet d'une montagne, où aurait lieu la cérémonie du totem pour tous les enfant passant à l'âge adulte. Cette cérémonie ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaine, qui profita de l'inattention de tout le monde pour partir. Mais Kurt l'avait vu faire. Il le suivit dans la forêt.

- Blaine, l'appela-t-il, que fais-tu ?

- Chut ! Suis-moi. Lui répondit Blaine.

Il le fit se faufiler entre les feuilles et ils arrivèrent dans l'endroit le plus beau que Kurt ait vu de toute sa vie. Des fées volaient tout autour d'eux, « Que c'est romantique ! » pensa Kurt «Je me demande si Blaine le pense aussi ». Durant ces derniers jours Kurt avait compris ce qu'était l'amour. Il était sûr qu'il ressentait ça pour Blaine. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'amusaient à jouer aux parents avec les Enfants Perdus, Britanny et Finn. Mais Kurt lui ne voyait pas ça comme un jeu. Il voulait que tout ça soit vrai, que Blaine ait des sentiments pour lui. Mais était-il ne serait-ce qu'encore capable de ressentir quelque chose ? Apparemment c'était le cas, car Kurt le surprit à le regarder. Il lui sourit et Blaine détourna la tête en rougissant. Kurt saisit ses mains et il les fit s'envoler, dansant une valse dans les airs, entourés de toutes les fées qui scintillaient. Avec la lune elles étaient la seule lumière qui les entourait. Kurt mourait d'envie de donner le « dé à coudre » que Clochette lui avait empêcher de donner à Blaine plus tôt. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire Blaine l'arrêta.

- Kurt, c'est seulement pour faire semblant, hein ? Toi et moi ?

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Mentit Kurt, mais il ne réussit pas à cacher sa mine déçue.

Il lâcha les mains de Blaine, se laissant redescendre au sol. Blaine se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

- Kurt. Je ne peux pas être un vrai père, j'aurais l'air tellement vieux...

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si je te dis jalousie, à quoi tu penses ?

- Jalousie... Clochette.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette dernière observait toute la scène depuis les arbres. Oui, elle était jalouse, folle de jalousie et voir Blaine torturer ainsi Kurt ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse. Peut-être que s'il partait elle pourrait récupérer SON Blaine. Mais non loin de là un certain pirate observait lui aussi la scène, voyant dans la détresse de Kurt un merveilleux moyen de se venger de Blaine. Celui-ci continuait de répondre aux interrogations de Kurt.

- Colère ?

- Crochet.

- Amour ? La voix de Kurt était sur le point de se briser.

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Rien que d'entendre ce mot me rend malade.

- Mais tu as bien dû le ressentir pour quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

Blaine se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille: « Jamais ». Kurt essaya de reprendre ses mains mais Blaine s'enfuit loin de lui.

- Pourquoi t'as tout gâché ? Lui cria-t-il. On s'amusait bien. Je t'ai appris à te battre et à voler ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Il y a tellement plus...

- Comme quoi ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien. Répondit Kurt,impuissant. Je crois qu'il faut être plus grand pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

- Eh bien je refuse d'être plus grand ! Tu peux pas m'y obliger, sinon j'vais te bannir comme Clochette! Menaça Blaine.

- Je ne me laisserai pas bannir !

- Dans ce cas, pars de ton plein gré. Rentre chez toi et va grandir. Et emporte tes sentiments dans tes valises ! Répondit Blaine en s'envolant, laissant Kurt seul au milieu de la forêt.

Kurt l'appela en le suppliant de revenir. Il abandonna quand il ne le vit plus dans son champ de vision. Il retourna dans la cabane que lui avait construit les Enfants Perdus, se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par des chants, pas le genre de chants que les Garçons Perdus chantaient le matin pour le réveiller, non ces chants étaient des chants à boire, des chants que seuls des Pirates chanteraient. Il se leva, sortit de sa cabane et se retrouva devant l'équipage de Crochet.

- Le Capitaine souhaite vous voir. L'informa un des pirates, Mouche le fidèle acolyte de Crochet.

Kurt le suivit jusqu'à la cabine de Crochet où celui-ci jouait du piano.

- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez jouer d'un instrument avec votre crochet. Remarqua Kurt

- Bien au contraire c'est encore plus pratique. Dit-il en se levant du tabouret du piano, s'installant à la table en y conviant Kurt.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Kurt, loin d'être ravi d'avoir été emmené sur le bateau sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.

- Je veux juste parler. On m'a dit que vous aviez fuit de chez vous.

- Vos sources sont correctes. Même si je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

- Mes parents voulaient que je grandisse.

- Grandir, quelle idiotie ! Grandir est la pire chose au monde. Les responsabilités que vous devez maintenant avoir et ce n'est pas le pire. Non il y a aussi les sentiments, Anderson a bien de la chance de pouvoir s'en passer.

Kurt reçut cette remarque comme un coup au cœur, sa déception se reflétant sur son visage.

- Aimer, il en est incapable. Mon pauvre il vous a tiré dans ses filets avec sa magie et son charme ? Continua Crochet

Kurt acquiesça,des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Crochet s'approcha de lui, les essuyant.

- Ne pleurez donc pas pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'y a pas que lui dans la vie, n'est-ce pas. L'amour n'est pas votre priorité, je peux le deviner dans vos yeux : ils crient : « Aventures! ». Quel genre d'aventures rêvez-vous de vivre ? On m'a dit que vous étiez conteur d'histoires. De quoi parlent-elles ?

- De Pirates ! En devenir un est mon plus grand rêve.

- Et si je vous disais que je peux le réaliser ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai toujours dit qu'un conteur d'histoires serait un magnifique ajout à cet équipage. Voyez-vous mes hommes adorent en entendre.

- Je pensais que les seules chose qu'aimaient les pirates c'était de voler des navires et de trouver des trésors.

- Mon équipage n'est pas de ce genre. Ou du moins ne l'est plus. Je vous fais le serment que tout cela est fini, mes désirs de vengeance se sont envolés quand j'ai découvert une autre priorité dans la vie : réaliser vos rêves.

- Alors vous me promettez que vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à Blaine ou aux Enfants Perdus. C'est une de mes conditions pour devenir membre de votre équipage.

- Quels sont vos autres conditions ?

- J'aurai le droit d'avoir ma propre arme.

- Cela va de soit, que serait un Pirate sans son sabre ?

- Je pourrai passer mes journées en dehors du navire sans que vous ne me demandiez où je vais et sans me suivre. Si vous respectez ces trois conditions alors marché conclus.

- Je vous en fais la promesse.

Ce que Kurt ne savait pas c'est que Crochet avait croisé les doigts dans son dos en promettant cela.

- Maintenant il faut vous trouver un nom de pirate.

- Je pensais à … Lance les Mains Rouges. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Parfait! Très bien maintenant voyons ce que l'équipage pense de vos histoires.

Kurt suivit donc le Capitaine sur le pont où il raconta Cendrillon à l'équipage. A la fin ils étaient presque tous en pleurs tellement l'histoire les touchait. Crochet félicita Kurt pour ses talents et lui dit que s'il le désirait les matelots pourraient le ramener là où ils l'avaient trouvé, dans sa cabane. Il accepta cette proposition, se réjouissant à l'idée de peut-être pouvoir se réconcilier avec Blaine. Mais Blaine était très rancunier et lui en voulait toujours, même après 4 jours. Le pire de tout était que de jour en jour il oubliait le visage de ses parents et ce phénomène atteignait aussi Britanny et Finn qui étaient maintenant d'officiels Garçons Perdus (Britanny ayant eu l'honneur d'être la première Fille Perdue mais ils n'avaient pas voulu changer le nom car il était symbolique maintenant). Kurt se rendit compte que la situation était vraiment grave quand pendant un des repas à la « maison » avec les Garçons Perdus il demanda le nom de leurs parents à sa sœur et qu'elle lui répondit :

- C'est toi et Blaine mes parents bien sûr.

Blaine arriva d'ailleurs à ce moment annonçant :

- Un nouveau Pirate a rejoint le navire de Crochet. Les sirènes disent qu'il s'appelle Lance les Mains Rouges.

- Lance les Mains Rouges ! Son nom est effrayant, autant que lui je suppose. S'exclama Nick.

- Effrayant ? Ce n'est qu'un conteur d'histoire.

- Qu'un conteur d'histoire ! S'exclama Kurt, vexé. Lance les Mains Rouge est peut-être expert dans l'art de manier l'épée.

Cette remarque déclencha un fou rire chez les Garçons Perdus.

- Expert ou non, j'en viendrai quand même à bout ! Décréta Blaine

- Alors en garde, Blaine Anderson ! Dit Kurt en prenant le sabre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Car c'est moi Lance les Mains Rouges !

- Notre propre frère a rejoint les rangs de Crochet ? S'étonnèrent Britanny et Finn.

- Précisément, votre frère a été convié à rejoindre la Piraterie !

- Mais Crochet est un démon. Décréta un des Garçons Perdus.

- Et un mal appris. Dit un autre.

Pendant ce temps Blaine s'était rapproché de lui, prêt au combat.

- Bien au contraire ! Je trouve que Crochet est un homme... aimant !

Cette remarque fut le coup de grâce pour Blaine qui se précipita sur lui abattant son sabre. Bien que Kurt fut doué Blaine vint à bout de ses esquives, plaçant le bout de son sabre sur sa gorge.

- Monsieur, dit Kurt à l'intention de Blaine, vous n'êtes pas très digne pour vous attaquer à moi alors que je ne suis pas sur mes gardes.

- T'avais qu'à pas commencer ! Répondit Blaine

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant...

Blaine baissa son sabre, mais ne s'excusa pas de son comportement.

- Tu vas vraiment devenir pirate ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Cette réponse fit sourire Blaine mais la suite de la phrase de Kurt le fit déchanter.

- On va rentrer chez nous.

- Non, j'veux pas partir ! Dit Britanny. Sanny a dit qu'elle allait m'apprendre à parler aux Sirènes.

- Et moi j'veux pas avoir à retourner à l'école.

- Je suis désolé mais nous devons rentrer. Nous avons oublié nos parents. Nous devons rentrer avant que nous soyons oubliés à notre tour.

Finn et Britanny se rendirent compte de la gravité des choses mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs nouveaux amis ici.

- Si on rentre... Est-ce que les Garçons Perdus et Sanny peuvent venir avec nous ?

- Dis Blaine on peut ? Demandèrent les Garçons Perdus d'une seule voix.

- Si vous le souhaitez. Répondit-il indifférent.

- Allez préparer vos affaires. Leur dit Kurt

Les Garçons Perdus sautèrent tous de joie et se dispersèrent dans la grotte qui était leur maison pour faire leur valise.

- Toi aussi, Blaine. Lui dit Kurt.

- Si je viens avec vous est-ce que j'vais devoir aller à l'école ?

- Eh bien oui.

- Et après ils m'enverront dans un bureau...

- Pas forcement. Il y a plein d'autres choses que tu peux faire sans rester dans un bureau. Allez viens avec nous.

- Je n'en sais rien...Je vais y réfléchir...

- D'accord... dit Kurt.

Sur ce Blaine sortit de la grotte pour quelque temps. Quand il revint tous les enfants avaient leur baluchon sur le dos.

- Je vous ai fait appeler une fée guide.

- Merci, Blaine. Dit Kurt. Allez attendre dehors, j'dois parler à Blaine.

Ils lui obéirent laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls.

-Alors tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je pourrai toujours venir vous rejoindre quand j'aurai fait mon choix. Pars maintenant, ils t'attendent.

Kurt était déçu de partir sans Blaine mais il se dit qu'il le reverrait sûrement quoi qu'il arrive.

- D'accord... N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion. Lui dit Kurt en sortant dans la forêt pour rejoindre les autres.

Ce que Kurt n'avait pas prévu c'est que tout l'équipage de Crochet se trouverait devant la grotte, les Enfants Perdus et Sanny la Tigresse étaient à leur merci.

- On vous a manqué mon cher Lance ? Demanda Mouche avant de l'attraper et de le bâillonner.

Crochet lui en avait profité pour se glisser dans la grotte. Son but : venir à bout de Blaine. Pour cela il gardait toujours sur lui, par peur d'être capturé vivant, une fiole de poison extrêmement mortel. Il en versa quelque gouttes dans la potion de Blaine pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Blaine ne se doutait de rien et allait boire la potion quand Clochette vint l'en empêcher, au courant du plan de Crochet. Elle se plaça devant sa bouche et voulut le prévenir mais Blaine la repoussa lui disant que les traîtresses n'avaient pas le droit aux potions. Clochette, cependant réussit à sauver Blaine en buvant la potion à sa place.

- Clochette, qu'as-tu fait ! La disputa Blaine avant de voir que Clochette était en train de perdre sa lumière. Il se précipita vers elle.

-Mon Dieu Clo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi ta lumière s'éteint ?

Clochette était maintenant endormie dans sa main. Il se précipita dehors, se disant que la lumière du soleil pourrait peut être l'aider à se rétablir. Mais ça n'aida pas, Clochette ne se réveillait pas. Blaine sanglota en s'excusant de tout ce qu'il avait dit :

- Me laisse pas Clo ! J'suis désolé, pardonne-moi ! S'il te plaît reviens !Clochette !

Le ciel se noircit, des coups de tonnerre résonnèrent dans tout le royaume. Sur le bateau de Crochet les pirates se réjouissaient, pensant que ce mauvais temps signifiait la mort de Blaine.

- Non il n'est pas mort ! Criaient les Enfants Perdu et Kurt, attachés au mat du bateau.

Blaine commença une prière, son dernier espoir pour ramener Clochette à la vie :

-Je veux que les Fées existent ! J'y Crois ! J'y Crois !

Cette prière se répercuta sur le bateau, ainsi que dans Londres où tous les enfants endormis répétaient les paroles que Blaine ne cessait de crier. Ses prières furent entendues et Clochette retrouva sa lumière, faisant se rallumer le soleil dans le Pays Des Merveilles. Clochette se dirigea vers le navire de Crochet et Blaine la suivit. Il se cacha sous la planche et il entendit la voix de Crochet :

- Il est vivant ! Pourquoi est-il vivant ?! Qui est-il ?! Laissons notre cher conteur nous raconter ça. Ce sera ta dernière histoire avant de mourir, Lance les Mains Rouges, alors raconte-la bien !

- C'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui ne veut plus grandir... commença Kurt.

- Épargne-nous le prologue, passe direct à l'histoire. Le coupa Crochet.

- Alors il s'envole vers le Pays Imaginaire où vivent les pirates.

- Il y avait pas un Pirate qui s'appelait Plats de Nouilles ? Demanda l'un d'eux

- Si. Répondit Kurt.

- Oh, vous avez vu Capitaine ? On parle de moi !

Crochet l'abattit d'un tir de pistolet pour sa remarque désobligeante. Ce tir fit crier tous les Enfants Perdus. « Et déjà un de moins à battre »pensa Blaine. Crochet ne se préoccupa pas des cris et dit:

- Comme il devait s'amuser dans ce Pays.

- Oui.. Mais souvent il se sentait seul. Répondit Kurt

- Il lui fallait quelqu'un : un Kurt plus précisément.

- Moi aussi il me faut quelqu'un. Dit un des pirates.

Et un deuxième pirate abattu par Crochet !

- Pourquoi lui fallait-il un Kurt ?

- Il aimait mes histoires.

- Quel genre d'histoires ?

- Cendrillon, La Belle au bois dormant, Blanche Neige...

- D'amour donc ?

- D'aventures ! Rectifia Kurt. Ou le gentil triomphe du méchant à chaque fois!

Les Enfants Perdus crièrent pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ce propos.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a un baiser à la fin de ces histoires ?

Kurt ne répondit pas mais Crochet vit dans ses yeux que la réponse était oui.

- Il a des sentiments ! S'écria Crochet. Des sentiments pour vous !  
Crochet détacha Kurt des cordages d'un coup de sabre et le saisit, tirant sa tête en arrière. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vous lui racontiez des histoires, il vous a appris à voler. Comment ?!

- Il faut des pensées agréables ! Elles vous emportent dans les airs ! Répondit Kurt, effrayé en sentant le crochet du Capitaine sur son cou.

- Hélas je n'ai pas de pensées heureuses. Répondit le Capitaine

- C'est ce qui vous cloue au sol ! Répliqua Kurt.

- Il y a un autre moyen ? Demanda Crochet relevant la tête de Kurt, prêt à l'égorger.

-Non ! Répondirent les Enfants Perdus, essayant de sauver leur « père »

- La poussière de fée ! Dit Britanny, ayant trop peur pour son frère.

- Brit! La réprimandèrent les enfants.

Crochet rigola et demanda à Kurt :

-Et Blaine, ses pensées malheureuses le cloueront-il au sol ?

-Il n'en a pas ! Répondit Kurt

-Et si son cher Kurt passait par la planche, descendrait-il de son petit nuage !?

Sur ce, Crochet emmena Kurt sur la planche, les mains attachées et les yeux bandés.

-C'est ici que s'achève la courte vie du pirate Lance Les Mains Rouges. Dit Crochet en s'apprêtant à pousser Kurt dans l'eau quand il entendit un Tic-Tac familier. Il éclata de rire et déclara :

-Haha! Cette bestiole s'attend à manger du Crochet mais on lui sert un conteur d'histoires.

Crochet tapa trois fois sur la planche, et fit tomber Kurt. Mais il ne l'entendirent pas arriver dans l'eau. Le Capitaine pensa que le Crocodile l'avait avalé tout rond. Mais il entendit de nouveau le Tic-Tac et se dit qu'il avait encore faim. Il s'apprêtait à lancer les Enfants Perdus à la suite de Kurt quand il vit l'ombre du crocodile passer derrières les voiles.

-Fouillez le navire et tuez-moi cette bête ! Ordonna Crochet

Alors que tout l'équipage était monté dans les cordage, Blaine atterrit sur le pont, Kurt dans ses bras, déclenchant l'étonnement des enfants. Crochet les entendit rire et retourna sur le pont mais ne vit rien, car Blaine et Kurt s'étaient cachés derrière un des mats. Blaine profita d'un moment d'inattention de Crochet, causé par un des marins qui venait de tomber dans la mer, pour se faufiler entre les Enfants Perdus, détachant les liens qui les gardaient prisonniers. Crochet passa devant les Enfants Perdus, mais ne vit pas Blaine caché parmi eux. Kurt lui en avait profité pour se glisser dans la cabine de Crochet et lui avait pris son sabre le plus affûté. Entre temps les matelots avaient trouvé le « Crocodile ». Oui entre guillemets car l'ombre de la bête n'était en réalité qu'une horloge en forme de Crocodile que Clochette faisait voler derrière les voiles pour faire diversion ! Crochet entendit un autre marin tomber à l'eau, abattu par Mouche qui avait mal visé l'ombre, et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à son ennemi juré.

- Alors tout ceci était ton œuvre, Blaine Anderson ?

- Je le crains fort, Jack Crochet.

- Insolent enfant, prépare-toi à affronter ton destin. S'écria Crochet en se jetant sur Blaine avec son sabre

Blaine répliqua avec son épée. Une bataille effrénée s'engagea alors entre tous les matelots et les Enfants. Le camp de Blaine avait nettement l'avantage car ils pouvaient tous voler et les matelots de Crochet était en train de s'entre-tuer car les enfant esquivaient toutes leurs attaques. La bataille était presque gagnée pour Blaine et ses amis et aurait été vite finie si Crochet n'avait pas réussi à s'emparer de Clochette. Il se recouvrit de poussière de fée et emmena la bagarre qu'il avait engagée avec Blaine dans les airs. Crochet s'élança sur Blaine qui réussissait toujours à s'esquiver, l'air étant son domaine.

- Alors Crochet t'aimes voler ? Alors on va voler ! Dit Blaine s'envolant haut dans les airs, loin du bateau.

Ils continuèrent leur combat au sabre et à l'épée et Blaine était sur le point de gagner. Il se mirent alors à « discuter » continuant à se donner des coups qui se répercutaient sur l'arme de l'autre

- Pas mal pour un vieil homme ! Dit Blaine en rigolant.

-Je sais ce que toi tu es ! Répliqua Crochet.

- Le Meilleur ? Répondit Blaine.

- Tu es vraiment modeste. Et tragique.

- Moi, tragique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

Blaine allait asséner un coup d'épée à Crochet mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la réponse de celui-ci :

- Il allait te quitter, Anderson ! Ton précieux Kurt. Il allait repartir. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi resterait-il ? Que peux-tu lui offrir ? Rien! Tu n'es qu'un enfant, les enfant ne savent rien faire d'autre que s'amuser. Et lui veut plus que ça ! Il veut un mari, quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner des sentiments.

Blaine ne put répondre, il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Crochet en profita pour l'attaquer, mais Blaine réussit à répliquer malgré sa tristesse. Crochet continua son affreuse tirade :

- Laisse moi te faire une petite avance rapide dans le futur. Oh, que vois-je ? C'est Kurt, il est dans la chambre des enfants, la fenêtre est fermée.

- Je l'ouvrirai ! Répliqua Blaine

- Tu n'y arriveras pas!

-Je l'appellerai !

-Il ne t'entendra pas, trop occupé par l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés. Il t'a oublié, il en a oublié jusqu'à ton nom.

Blaine ne pouvait plus avoir de pensées heureuses, il n'avait plus la force de voler et il se laissa tomber sur le pont du bateau. Le bruit de sa chute fit s'arrêter tous les combats alentour. Crochet l'avait à sa merci, il le fit se relever, en mettant son sabre sous sa gorge . Une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds il le poussa, l'envoyant taper contre l'un des murs de la cabine. Crochet se jeta sur lui et plaqua sa main autour de son cou. Ce geste fit pousser des cris hystériques à Kurt, qui allait sauter sur Crochet mais il fut arrêté par un des marins. Crochet fit tomber Blaine à genoux, son crochet prêt à lui trancher la gorge.

- Tu meurs seul, et sans amour. Dit Crochet en regardant Kurt quand il prononça le mot « amour »

Il les obligea à se regarder dans les yeux. Blaine ne vit que du désespoir dans ceux de Kurt, désespoir qui se reflétait sûrement dans ses propres yeux.

- Sans amour... Comme moi. Continua Crochet.

Il envoya Blaine s'écraser contre le sol, sous les cris de lamentation de Kurt. Crochet s'apprêtait à abattre Blaine mais Kurt réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise du pirate qui le retenait et il se précipita sur Crochet, écartant son bras qui était prêt à tomber sur Blaine. Crochet secoua son bras pour se débarrasser de Kurt et il le fit tomber à côté de Blaine. Tout le monde criait sur le bateau.

- Taisez-vous tous! Ordonna Crochet. Laissez Kurt faire ses adieux à son cher Blaine.

Kurt se lova contre l'épaule de Blaine.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il, ne m'en veux pas, je dois grandir. Blaine, il y a quelque chose que je veux te donner.

Il tendit son poing fermé vers Blaine mais Crochet saisit son bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un dé à coudre. Dit Kurt

Le Capitaine le lâcha décrétant que c'était bien un truc typiquement romantique dans son genre. Kurt se pencha alors, collant sa joue à celle de Blaine, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Je te l'ai donné, il est à toi, et pour toujours.

Il se releva alors et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser. Ce geste surpris tous ceux de l'équipage et surtout Britanny et Finn qui décrétèrent :

- Ça, c'est pas un dé à coudre.

- Nan, ça c'était son baiser caché.

Kurt se décolla de Blaine, et quand il le fit il vit un immense sourire sur ses lèvres et le rouge recouvrant ses joues. Crochet aussi le remarqua et se dit que ça ne valait rien de bon surtout vu le changement soudain du temps. En effet le ciel s'était obscurci mais en une couleur magnifique et magique.

- Gros temps en perspective. Prévint Nick.

- C'est puissant ces choses là ! Rajouta-t-il.

Tous les enfants se méfièrent s'écartant de Blaine, contrairement aux pirates qui s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui pour voir le visage béat qu'il faisait. C'est alors que Blaine s'envola haut dans le ciel, sans prévenir, envoyant valdinguer les pirates dans l'eau à part Crochet qui se retrouva accroché aux voiles. Blaine faisait des millions de pirouettes dans le ciel, criant de joie, ralliant toutes les fées autour de lui.

- Alors Crochet tu viens la finir cette bataille ?! Cria Blaine depuis le sommet du mat.

Crochet se précipita à sa suite mais il n'arrivait pas à faire des mouvements aussi rapides que Blaine.

- Tu es vieux. Lui dit Blaine

- C'est pas juste. Se lamenta Crochet,encore et encore

- Tout seul. Continua Finn

- Bon à jeter. Termina Kurt.

Crochet tomba des hauteurs, ses pensées heureuses n'étant plus là. Il se retrouva au-dessus de l'eau, et manque de chance le Croco l'attendait. Il se retrouva au-dessus de sa gueule essayant de voler mais les Enfants répétant « Vieux,Seul, Bon à Jeter » dans le bateau le décourageaient. Il croisa les bras et se laissa tomber dans la gueule du Crocodile en reprenant les paroles des Enfants. Le Croco l'avala tout rond et les enfants sautèrent de joie sur le bateau.

- Bon je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Décréta Blaine.

Les fées volèrent autour du bateau déposant des tonnes de poussière de fées sur les voiles. Le bateau s'envola, passant à travers les nuages pour finalement atterrir dans le port de Londres. Par chance la maison des Darling ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de vol du port et toute la tribu des Enfants y arriva en un rien de temps. En arrivant Kurt, Finn et Britanny virent leur mère, endormie sur son fauteuil dans leur chambre.

- Vaut mieux pas l'effrayer. Dit Kurt en allant se faufiler dans son lit, sa sœur et son frère faisant de même.

Leur mère se réveilla et regarda dans les lits, mais elles les avaient tellement vus dans leurs lits dans ses rêves qu'elle se crut encore dans ses songes quand elle les vit couchés et elle sortit de la chambre. Mais elle revint une seconde plus tard se rendant compte qu'elle était bien réveillée.

- Bonsoir maman, dirent ses enfants d'une seul voix.

Elle se jeta à leurs cous, appelant son mari. Celui-ci accourut dans la chambre.

- Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes revenus. S'écria Burt en rejoignant sa femme dans l'embrassade qu'elle donnait à leurs enfants.  
Tante Mildred monta à l'étage, les Enfants Perdus à sa suite.

- Elizabeth, Burt vous n'allez pas croire ce qui est arrivé, j'étais en bas quand j'ai vu tous ces enfants devant notre porte et...

Elle était focalisée sur les enfants autour d'elle et ne s'était donc pas rendu compte que Kurt, Britanny et Finn étaient rentrés, mais quand elle les vit, elle se joignit à l'embrassade. Kurt se leva pour faire la présentation des Enfants que Mildred avait ramenés.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente les Garçons Perdus. Dit-il. Enlevez vos chapeaux. Rajouta t-il en murmurant à leur intention.

- Nick

- Jeff

- Trent

- Wes

- David

Se présentèrent-ils à tour de rôle.

- Où sont Sanny et Blaine ? S'inquiéta Britanny.

- Juste là. Dit Blaine en entrant dans la chambre, portant un coffre avec l'aide de Sanny. Désolé Sanny voulait fouiller le navire.

- Menteur, c'est toi qui es parti dans la cabine dès que l'on est arrivé. Répliqua Sanny, qui avait appris à parler français avec Kurt entre temps.

- Cabine de quoi ? Demanda Burt

- C'est une longue histoire. Dit Kurt

- Et une magnifique aventure. Continua Blaine

- Vous nous la raconterez une fois que vous nous aurez expliqué ce qu'il se passe.

- Et bien, nous voulions juste savoir s'il serait possible de rester ici. Demanda Blaine.

- On n'a plus nos parents et vous avez l'air vraiment doué dans ce rôle. Vous aimeriez bien être nos nouveaux Papa et Maman ? Demanda Trent.

-Et les dépenses ? Demanda Burt avant de regarder le coffre. Oh et puis au diable les dépenses, venez ici. Continua t-il en attirant les Enfants Perdus et Sanny dans ses bras.

-Alors tu restes ? Demanda Kurt à Blaine. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas grandir.

- C'est soit je grandis avec toi, soit je reste jeune mais sans toi . Et la deuxième option m'est beaucoup trop insupportable. Et puis après tout grandir aussi est une aventure.

- Dire à mes parents pour nous risque aussi d'être une aventure. Dis Kurt un peu inquiet.

- Sont-ils plus féroces que Crochet? Demanda Blaine

- Non.

- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu as survécu face à Crochet, ce n'est pas dire ce que tu es vraiment à tes parents qui va te tuer. Et puis je suis là. Et cette fois je vais pas te laisser partir.

- Et alors qu'on fait les parents ? Demanda la petite fille blonde du fond de son lit

- Ils l'ont accepté, bien sûr. C'était leur fils, il l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive. Répondit son père. Bon il est l'heure de dormir ma puce. Continua -t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre laissant sa fille dormir.  
- Encore à lui raconter des histoires de pirates ? Lui demanda une voix quand il sortit.

- Hey, j'en ai fait mon travail, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne raconterais pas ces histoires à notre fille. Lui répondit il.

- Tu devras bien lui dire un jour que c'est nous les héros de cette histoire.

- Un jour peut être. Pour l'instant ceci reste entre nous, mon très cher Blaine Anderson.

- T'oublies que Clochette aussi connait le secret. Lui répondit-il

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que Clo est une experte en art du camouflage alors encore faudrait t-il que Wendy la trouve avant que ta fée ne vende la mèche.

- Ouais j'sais pas où elle est pour tout te dire.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins elle ne me tirera pas les cheveux pour m'empêcher de faire ça. Dit Kurt en se penchant pour embrasser son mari.

- Et ça c'est une très bon chose. Répondit Blaine en rigolant, emmenant son mari dans leur chambre.

Et comme dans tous les contes de fée ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Fin


End file.
